duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Katsuemon
}} Katsuemon is the hamster form of Katsuemon, Blade 3, a Revolutionary creature spirit that was introduced in the Versus Revolution Final season of the Duel Masters Anime. He was the last of the hamster trio and main member of Team Hamukatsu. Appearance Like the members of Team Hamukatsu, Katsuemon has a hamster form when not used in battle. In his hamster form, he has light brown fur with a white belly and is taller and slimmer than Hamukatsu. Similar to his teammates, he have a "V" mark on his forehead and a belly marking (blue star). He was always seen with a katana carried on his back. His appearance vaguely resembles a samurai. in the Duel Field]] In his creature form, Katsuemon's has the same horn and 'V' mark on his forehead as the main hamsters from the team. His attire consist of a blue Japanese yukata with green linings, a yellow belt and a light blue haori, which makes him resemble a samurai in the olden days. The mark of Team Hamukatsu was seen on both sleeves of his haori. His main weapon is a katana that is carried on his back. As Katsuemon Blade, he was equipped with a blue samurai armor, similar to the samurai in battle clothing in the warring era. He has a tassel of blue hair on the tip of his horn. His samurai sword was longer with sharp edges and a wave design carved onto it. Personality Fitting to his samurai appearance, his speech pattern is similar to the samurai in the past, ending his sentences with a verbal tic 'de~gozaru'. He starts his sentences with either 'shsha' or 'yamu yamu'. He seems to have a weak will at first due to being out of energy on his way to find his teammates. He denies himself being a hamster, but rather a samurai at heart. When things went wrong, he sometimes tries to commit hara-kiri (a traditional Japanese ritual suicide by disembowelment with a sword used by samurai in the old days), in which Katta and his teammates have to stop him every time. These traits vanished after he joins the team. Despite the personality flaws, he was a formidable creature spirit when used in battle. Like samurai in the olden days, he was loyal to his partner. His personality changes to a polar opposite of his weak will to a headstrong creature spirit. He sometimes tend his sword and uses it outside duels, shown when he wards off a crab in his hamster form. Anime History Just like Bosskatsu, he used to be a regular hamster until the time Katta Kirifuda removes the plaster on his forehead, causing him to be affected by the power of Katta's "Victory Mode". Katsudon eventually appears in his dreams. Due to the crisis caused by Dokindam X, he was given a card (which was an evolution armor for Dogiragon, Flaming Revolution) to help the team and granted powers to become a creature spirit. Duel Masters Versus Revolution Final He was first seen wandering in the streets carrying a pouch on his back and fainted from exhaustion. He was picked up by Duemouse and brought to Katta's home. Bosskatsu confirms that he was the last member of the team, though Katsuemon deny himself to be a hamster, but rather a samurai. Katta took notice of Katsuemon's pouch and takes a card out which Katsuemon intended to deliver to them. However, the card seems to be incomplete as the armor was only present. He was brought to the card shop and Lulu Takigawa uses her shiny forehead to prove Katsuemon that he is actually a hamster, much to his apparent shock and depression. The conversation was interrupted by Ijiwaru Kiyomori, who have taken Dogiragon from the room where Dokindam X have tried to take the dragon spirit's powers. Katsuemon decides to fight alongside Katta, changing himself into a card as Katsuemon, Blade 3, which fascinates Ijiwaru even more about another rare card. In Katta's final attempt to win, he was drawn from the deck and swaps places with Hamukatsu as Hamukatsuman, No.1 Wind through Revolution Change, allowing him to remove Ijiwaru's only blocker, Metal Walsura S from the battle zone through his ability. This gives Katta a win and retrieves Dogiragon from the Rare Killers. He remembers his mission clearly after the battle and places the armor card onto Dogiragon, evolving it into Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader. He agree to join Katta and Team Hamukatsu. As a team member, he was used in a 4-stage Revolution Change. As he joined Team Hamukatsu much later, he does not know much about Lucifer and Doremi having taken Katta's fame some episodes ago. He helps Katta in reassembling the deck and noted that he did not see Bosskatsu anywhere. However, during their dessert break, they got a call of Lulu being kidnapped by Kojiro and rushed to the scene and Bosskatsu joins them. During the duel, he went to the mana zone through Dragon Emperor's Emblem Revolution 0 Trigger effect. He was called out from the mana zone by Dogiragons's Final Revolution effect and was taken out by Terror Pit shield trigger, but was still enough to take down Kojiro. During the class reunion duel, he was summoned by Dogiragon's effect but was restrained by Koltiolu, Scale Dragon Elemental due to it being summoned by Leo's Lion King's Emblem Revolution 0 Trigger effect. During the duel against Ta-Kun, he was commanded by Lulu to attack one of Ta-Kun's creatures, but was blocked and bounced back by a bubble sphere due to Merry Boy Round, Cradle of D's effect. He later questions Bosskatsu about the baby toy turning when Ta-Kun conducts Denjara Switch. During the Scarlet Moon, he along Hamukatsu and Bosskatsu sensed the change in energy, in which Dokindam X was reaching its final form. He later relates the experience to Katta, telling him that he does not feel good about the situation. After Katta was defeated by the fully corrupted Basara and fell into a state of depression, Team Hamukatsu devised on strategies to get Katta out of his own fear. By using the plan of acting as curry buns, close being to fried in oil and forcefully stuffing into Katta's mouth, they managed to make Katta realize that he should not fall into self-pity and face his own fears in order to win the battle against the dark spirit. This allows Katta to get back into his own usual self and revive his sealed power to connect with creature spirits. He along with Katta's team heads to the next location based by Katsudon's guide. They managed to find a secret switch which reveals 3 hamster wheels needed for them to open a secret path to the underground city of hamsters. He turns one of the wheels for the passage big enough for Katta, Lulu, Hokaben, Bucyake and Benchan to pass through and quickly went in before the path closes. The group managed to find the underground city and was shocked upon the sight of the statue of Katsudon, as he was the one who sent him to Katta and the armor card. After clearing the misunderstanding between the talking hamsters and telling their purpose here, they were given the items needed for them to achieve their final forms before departing for their next challenge. In a duel against Katta's hamster counterpart, Bosskatsu and Katsuemon leap into their card, taking his power up item; a tassel of hair, later revealed to be an extension of his horn in his final creature form. Working together with Bosskatsu, they destroy their opponent's Cocco Lupia through their force battle ability. However, both were taken out from battle by Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon. In the final battle against Basara and the descending Dormageddon X in space, he and Bosskatsu who were stuck as 1 card were summoned by Scramble Change effect and destroys Dorhakaba, Final Forbidden Delta. but were sealed by a The End of X shield trigger. Both hears out Hamukatsu's suggestion of making himself the curry bread to feed onto Dogiragolden. They eventually agreed onto the idea and starts the preparation. Katsuemon helps in making the egg glaze and uses his fire abilities together with Bosskatsu to create Curry Bread of the Universe with Hamukatsu as the main component, though this exhausted most of their power. In Dogiragolden's final attack against Dormageddon X, Katsuemon's refection appears alongside Dogiragolden in breaking through Dormageddon X's main core defenses. However, he and Bosskatsu were knocked back by a shock wave after Dogiragolden's final strike and Dormageddon X's destruction. Even though they won, Katsuemon lost his creature powers and eventually released into the wild as a regular hamster. Card Representation * Katsuemon, Blade 3 * Katsuemon Buster, Blade 3 * Bosskatsu Knuckle and Katsuemon Sword, Double Hero (with Bosskatsu) Trivia * He shares the same voice actor as Hanatarō Yamada from Bleach anime series and Chōjūrō from Naruto Shippuden. Coincidentally, both anime series is themed around iconic figures from ancient Japan; samurai and ninja. Also the characters from the respective series uses swords and swordplay as their primary skill. * Katsuemon's buster from was never shown in the anime, unlike the other two main member which have their buster form shown. Category:Anime Character Category:Revolutionary Team Memebers Category:Manga Character